The present invention relates to a data acquisition circuit.
In data processing systems which are interconnected by telecommunication channels, the data is transmitted at a rate lower than the system's normal transmission rate whenever such reduced transmission rate is justified by the use of low cost narrow band transmission channels and/or by the reduction of error rate.
Since the information data is conventionally transmitted with data synchronization and clock pulses in a predetermined phase relationship for data acquisition purposes at the receiving end of the system, the reduction of transmission rate is effected by reducing the transmission rate of the information data to one half of the system's nominal rate while transmitting the clock pulses at the nominal rate. At the receiving end, the clock pulses are frequency divided by a factor of two in a divide-by-two frequency divider to generate data acquisition pulses. However, the data acquisition pulse tends to occur at different timings depending on the operating states of the frequency divider at the time the clock pulse is applied thereto, so that data acquisition is not always correctly phased.